


Cuddles After a Long Day is Just How Much I Love you

by Ot3srock



Series: Freebat Fics [1]
Category: Shazam! (2019), Shazam! | Captain Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Bullying, Couch Cuddles, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Foster Care, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 15:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21448606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ot3srock/pseuds/Ot3srock
Summary: Freddy has a long day and Billy is there to help.Warning: Bullying.
Relationships: Billy Batson/Freddy Freeman
Series: Freebat Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557289
Kudos: 187





	Cuddles After a Long Day is Just How Much I Love you

**Author's Note:**

> This is shipping Freddy and Billy. Don't like, don't read. Don't leave rude comments, please. Technically, I based this more on the comics, where the only one not fostered by the Vasquezes is Freddy. (And Darla, but she's adopted, so we don't count that). Not incest, don't bullshit me.

It had been a long day for Freddy Freeman. First, he’d missed the bus and had to have his foster parents drive him to school, making them all late, then, he’d forgotten his lunch and couldn’t eat and then passed out in gym class. The nurse couldn’t get in touch with his foster parents and he’d had to go back to class. He’d forgotten his homework on his desk at home and another was completely destroyed by his shitty bullies. His whole awful day was topped off by those same bullies, Martin and his goons, hanging him by his underwear from the hook on the bathroom stall and dumping old lunch foods on his head. He’d just finally gotten down when the janitor came to clean the bathroom half an hour after school had ended. Freddy had missed the school bus home and had to take the city bus back. Subconsciously, he realized he’d been going not to his own house, but his best friend’s. He got off seven stops past his own, at 30th, and walked the five minutes; which took him ten on account of his leg, to Billy’s house.

Billy Batson had been Freddy’s friend for as long as he could remember. They were in the same first house together until the parents turned out to be abusive. Both boys were moved to separate houses but went to the same school up until just last semester. Billy was probably the only person Freddy trusted with everything. Just as he was knocking on the door to Billy’s house, his decrepit backpack broke not only at the shoulder straps, but at the bottom, too. The backpack fell from his shoulders and dumped his books on the ground. Freddy’s bottom lip quivered and he broke down on the front doorstep of Billy’s house. He heard the door open and looked up, tears streaming down his face.

“Freddy? What are you doing here?” Billy’s foster mom, Rosa, asked. “It’s freezing outside!”

“I...I...I.” Freddy couldn’t form a proper sentence.

“Oh, honey. Come inside. I’ll get you a cup of hot cocoa and call Billy, okay?” Rosa offered, leaning down to pull Freddy up. Freddy grabbed his books and crutch and let her help him inside.

“Ok-kay.” The tears were slowing now, but his voice still shook. Rosa sat him on the couch and went to the kitchen to boil hot water.

“Why don’t you go take a shower while the water boils, okay?” she suggested, handing Freddy a towel from the closet and taking his coat.

“Thank you.” Freddy took the towel and headed upstairs to shower. When he was done, he changed in Billy’s room, grabbing pajamas that were his from the last time he’d stayed over and one of Billy’s hoodies. Freddy dressed himself and tugged on the hoodie, breathing in the scent of pure Billy. He got back downstairs to find Rosa on the phone.

“Billy, amor, Freddy’s here,” she spoke to the person on the other line as Freddy walked into the kitchen. “Okay. Okay. Just be safe, alright? I love you. Bye.” She gave Freddy a mug of hot chocolate with seven mini marshmallows. “Billy’s on patrol right now, but he said he’ll be home soon,” she informed.

“Thank you, Rosa,” Freddy expressed, blowing on the cocoa slightly.

“Of course, sweetheart. You’re always welcome here.” Rosa kissed his forehead and left the room. Billy had told Victor and Rosa about him being Philadelphia’s newest hero after he and his foster siblings had disappeared to fight Sivana. His parents were super cool about it as long as the kids got their homework done and came back safe and sound from patrol. Freddy hadn’t told his own parents for fear they might make him stop hanging out with Billy. Freddy sat on the couch, history textbook open and jotting down notes as he carefully sipped his hot chocolate. Seconds later, Billy was running down the stairs(he’d probably flown through the window in his room), jumping over the bump step, sliding across the floor, and skidding to a halt in front of the couch.

“Freddy! I wasn’t expecting you today!” he exclaimed before he saw Freddy’s downtrodden face and ripped backpack. “Wh-what’s wrong?” Billy sat down next to Freddy and pulled the boy into his arms. Freddy relayed everything that had happened to him throughout the day and Billy just nodded, taking in the information.

“Oh, Freddy, I’m sorry that happened to you. Want me to kick their asses?” Billy spoke when Freddy had finished his ramble.

“No. They’ll just hurt you,” Freddy replied.

“Aww. Even when you’re having a bad day, you’re worried about me,” Billy cooed, holding Freddy’s hand and rubbing his thumb over the knuckles. “I’ll be fine. I can handle myself.” He brought Freddy’s hand up to his lips and kissed each knuckle in turn.

“Please just don’t do anything stupid, Billy,” Freddy urged. “I can’t have you getting in trouble because of me.”

“Mmm.” Billy kissed his cheek. “But I’d love to get in trouble defending your honor.”

“You wouldn’t be defending much,” Freddy refuted, looking down solemnly. Billy reached out and cupped Freddy’s face, making the boy look at him.

“Hey. Freddy, you’re the most important person in the world to me and if it takes all night, I will make you believe it,” Billy insisted. Freddy laughed, looking into the emerald green eyes of his best friend, his lover.

“I have to get home at some point. Mark and Junie will freak if I’m gone for too long,” Freddy replied.

“I don’t care. You’re mine now and forever,” Billy declared, leaning forward and capturing Freddy’s lips. One hand was still cupping Freddy’s face, thumb running along the boy’s cheekbone, and the other balancing himself against the cushions of the couch. They kissed; softly, yet passionately, for a moment before pulling away to take a breath.

“Forever,” Freddy repeated, resting his forehead against Billy’s.

“Got any homework to work on?” Billy asked, nudging his nose against his boyfriend’s.

“Yeah. A bit.” Billy pulled away reluctantly and went back to his room to grab his own books. When he got back, he was carrying two backpacks, his own and a spare which he handed to Freddy.

“Here. For your books.”

“Thanks.” Freddy’s phone buzzed in his pocket and he pulled it out, seeing the face of his foster father show up on the screen. He answered it. “Hello?”

“Freddy, where are you? You were supposed to be here over an hour ago!” Mark exclaimed, clearly concerned. Freddy checked the time. It was nearly 5:30. He’d gotten off of school at 3:30, been stuck in the bathroom until 4:00 and got to Billy’s house at around 4:45. The school bus should have dropped him off at home around 4:15.

“Sorry. I got stuck at school and then accidentally took the bus to Billy’s house. I was hoping I could stay the night?” Freddy answered.

“Is it okay with Billy’s parents?” Mark asked. Freddy looked to Billy, who nodded.

“Yep. They said I’m welcome any time,” Freddy relayed.

“Alright. Just make sure you catch the right bus tomorrow for school and you thank them for letting you stay,” Mark reminded.

“Of course. I’ll see you tomorrow, Mark.”

“I love you, Freddy.”

“I love you, too.” With that, Freddy hung up, looking to Billy, who was smirking.

“What?” he asked. Billy didn’t answer. “What you dork?”

“Nothing. _I love you_.” Billy’s tone was teasing and Freddy laughed.

“What, you never loved your parents?”

“No, it’s just nice to see you get a family you deserve,” Billy chimed, smiling his signature smile that made Freddy’s heart melt.

“You got one, too, dummy,” Freddy refuted, cheeks heating up as he shoved Billy’s shoulder.

“We both did,” Billy replied, grabbing Freddy’s hand and pulling him close. Freddy rested his head on Billy’s shoulder, taking in his distinctive smell. He couldn’t exactly describe the smell as anything other than home.

“I love you, Billy Batson,” Freddy whispered into his boyfriend’s neck. Billy turned his head to kiss Freddy’s curls.

“I love you, too, Freddy Freeman.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want more, please leave an ask on my Tumblr: losersclubbitches.


End file.
